Sophisticated video processing techniques have been developed by the Xerox Corporation. One method involves analyzing a video captured using a RGB camera or an infrared (IR) video imaging system to determine the composition of the material of an object in that video. Other teachings have been directed towards medical diagnostics such as analyzing an infrared image to determine an amount of CO2 concentration in a patient's breath or to determine the frequency of a patient's cardiac pulse. Other teachings have been directed towards detecting the number of occupants in a motor vehicle for HOV lane enforcement. Still others have been directed towards vehicle emissions testing via video analysis. Image processing techniques have a wide array of uses but are not readily available to the average user with a standard RGB or infrared video camera.
What is needed is a web-based system and method which enables a user to upload a video to a server and select from among a plurality of sophisticated video analysis methods from various menu options to have their video analyzed and the results communicated back to them.